Plastic Hell
Endlich Wochenende! Gut gelaunt stieg Valeria die Stufen in die vierte Etage hinauf. Der Aufzug war seit über einer Woche kaputt, aber den Hausmeister juckte das herzlich wenig. Heute war ihr erster Jahrestag mit Bastian und sie hoffte inständig, vor ihm in der gemeinsamen Wohnung anzukommen. Seit einem knappen Monat wohnten die beiden zusammen. Die Fahrt aus dem kleinen Vorort – in dem ihre Eltern wohnten - zu ihrer Uni dauerte recht lange und nachdem Bastians Mitbewohner ausgezogen war, hatte es sich angeboten, bei ihm einzuziehen. Das nun unbenutzte Zimmer wurde zum „Büro“, wie er es gerne nannte. Dort hatten sie sämtliche Bücher und ihre PC’s untergebracht. Obwohl es erst 17 Uhr war, brannten draußen schon die Straßenlaternen. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch erst Januar. Valeria schloss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht in der Diele an. Sehr gut, Bastian war noch nicht da. Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl an ihr Jubiläum gedacht hatte und stellte eine Tüte mit Sushi von seinem Lieblings-Japaner auf den Küchentresen. Ein lautes Summen tönte aus ihrer Tasche, eine SMS: „Hey Kleines, ich brauche heute ein bisschen länger, bin so in einer halben Stunde zu Hause.“ Perfekt, also noch etwas Zeit. Sie deckte den kleinen Tisch und verteilte großzügig Kerzen im Wohnzimmer. Valeria sah auf die Uhr, nur noch ein paar Minuten, vorausgesetzt es gab keine weiteren Verspätungen. Nur noch schnell umziehen. Sie eilte ins Schlafzimmer, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und zuckte heftig zusammen. „Dieses gruselige Scheißteil!“ Vor ihr stand eine alte Schaufensterpuppe. thumb Vor fast zwei Wochen hatte Bastian die Puppe mit nach Hause gebracht. „Für die Arbeit, die ist bald wieder weg“, hatte er versprochen. Er arbeitete neben dem Studium in einer Boutique und kümmerte sich dort vor allem um die Innengestaltung und Dekoration. Valeria fragte sich, was er überhaupt damit wollte. Die Puppe war zwar alt – das ehemals weiße Plastik war längst zu einem schmutzigen Elfenbeinton vergilbt – aber nicht so alt, dass sie einen nostalgischen Charme oder was auch immer besessen hätte. Für Valeria ein klarer Fall für die Mülltonne. Außerdem hasste sie Puppen aller Art. Die Dinger waren einfach unheimlich und so ein Teil auch noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu haben, war schier unerträglich. Sie wusste auch, dass es eigentlich lächerlich war, aber das war die Angst vor Mäusen und Spinnen im Prinzip auch. Bastian zog sie gerne damit auf: „Was soll sie denn schon machen? Sie hat doch nicht mal ein richtiges Gesicht. Und vor allem, es ist nur eine Puppe.“ Richtig, es war nur eine Puppe, aber eine ausgesprochen widerliche. Das Gesicht war nur angedeutet, als hätte sich ein Mensch einen Strumpf über den Kopf gezogen. Trotzdem hatte Valeria ständig das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. „Ich bin schon total paranoid. Wird Zeit, dass Basti das Ding endlich wegschafft.“ Sie zwang sich wegzuschauen und widmete sich lieber dem Kleiderschrank. Der große Spiegel auf der Vordertür zeigte ihr ein blasses herzförmiges Gesicht, auf dem noch ein Hauch des Schreckens lag. Zielsicher nahm sie den Bügel mit ihrem Lieblingskleid heraus. Schwarzer Grobstrick, oben locker fallend und unten eng. Mit der Bürste glättete sie noch einmal ihr blondes Haar, das bis knapp auf die Schultern fiel. Jetzt noch das Richtige für darunter. Valeria lächelte, öffnete eine Schublade und fuhr zusammen. Hatte sich da in der „Puppenecke“ nicht etwas bewegt?! Fast eine Minute fixierte sie die unheimliche Schaufensterpuppe und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass es nur die Lichtreflexion eines vorbeifahrenden Autos gewesen war. Schnell zog sie sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder. Valeria war froh, als sie hörte, dass die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie war nicht gerne allein zu Hause. Schon gar nicht mit dieser unerwünschten Mitbewohnerin. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist!“ Ein bisschen zu erleichtert fiel ihm Valeria um den Hals. „Hast du etwa immer noch Schiss vor der Schaufensterpuppe?“ Bastian lachte sie schon wieder aus. „Blöder Penner“, schmollte sie. „Du wolltest das Ding längst wegschaffen! Warum musst du den Krempel für die Arbeit eigentlich hier aufheben? Das ist doch total bescheuert!“ „Du hast ja Recht. Aber irgendwie mag ich das Teil…“ Er sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich dachte sogar, wir behalten sie einfach.“ „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?! Welcher normale Mensch hat denn eine Schaufensterpuppe im Haus!“ „War doch nur Spaß, Engel. Du hast dich ja heute so rausgeputzt, ist was Besonderes?“, versuchte er abzulenken. „Hm, vielleicht. Rate doch einfach“, grinste Valeria geheimnistuerisch. „Dein Geburtstag?“ „Nein, aber bald.“ „Mist… unser Jahrestag…?“ Valeria nickte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Bastian ihren Jahrestag vergessen würde. Aber er war einfach zu niedlich, wenn er in Verlegenheit geriet. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Wow, du hast dir ja echt Mühe gemacht. Jetzt fühl ich mich erst recht scheiße.“ „Ist doch egal, ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen“, kicherte Valeria. „Du bist extra zum ‚Yamato‘ gefahren? Das ist am anderen Ende der Stadt!“, zerknirscht wedelte Bastian mit einer Serviette, fand aber bald zu seiner üblichen lockeren Art zurück. Sie schubste ihn bestimmend auf einen Stuhl: „Jetzt setz dich schon hin! Heute wird ein bisschen gefeiert.“ Eine Stunde und eine Flasche Sekt später, saßen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch. Ein bisschen durchtrieben grinsend fragte Bastian: „Und bekomme ich gar kein Geschenk von dir?“ „Steht direkt vor dir, du musst es nur auspacken.“ Verführerisch lächelnd ließ Valeria das Kleid ein Stückchen von ihrer Schulter rutschen und fügte hinzu: „Ich war nicht nur Sushi kaufen.“ Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie allein im Bett auf. Es war zwar Wochenende, aber Bastian musste trotzdem arbeiten. Einzelhandel eben. Ein paar Minuten blieb sie noch unter der warmen Decke liegen, mit den Gedanken noch ganz beim gestrigen Abend. Dann wanderte ihr Blick in Richtung der Schaufensterpuppe und ihre gute Laune war schlagartig dahin. „Steht dieses Mistding immer noch hier rum.“ Wie schon dutzende Male zuvor, starrte sie die Puppe an und die Puppe starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zurück. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, würde sie sich bewegen. „Blödsinn“, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. „Und falls doch, würde ich wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.“ Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Bloß raus aus dem Puppenkerker. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Zettel an der Kaffeemaschine „Ich liebe dich ♥“ Bastian mochte zwar vergesslich sein, aber mit solch kleinen Gesten machte er vieles wieder wett. Eigentlich war er in ihrer Beziehung der Romantiker, während Valeria sich vor allem zu größeren Anlässen besondere Mühe gab. Obwohl sie den Morgen gerne mit einer Tasse Kaffee begann, bekam an diesem Tag, die Dusche den Vorzug. Sie wanderte ins Badezimmer und zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Schnell stieg sie in die Kabine und drehte das Wasser auf. Kurz darauf war das kleine Bad von dicken Dampfwolken erfüllt. Sie liebte es heiß zu duschen, egal ob das schlecht für die Haut sein sollte. Ihre Routine wurde von einem Geräusch unterbrochen. Durch das Rauschen des Wassers hindurch, klang es wie eine Tür. „Basti? Bist du das?“ Trotz der Hitze überkam sie sofort kaltes Schaudern. Valeria stellte das Wasser ab und streckte den Kopf aus der Dusche. Diesmal hörte sie ein leises Rumpeln in der Diele. „Lass den Scheiß. Das ist echt nicht lustig!“ Sie griff nach dem Badetuch, als sie etwas Kühles auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Von Grauen gepackt, drehte sie den Kopf und blickte auf eine weiß-gelbliche Plastikhand. „Scheiße!“ Schweißgebadet schreckte Valeria hoch. „Was zur…!“ Zitternd saß sie auf der Couch, wo sie gestern Abend mit Bastian eingeschlafen war und strich sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen die klatschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein Rumpeln kam aus der Diele. Panisch blickte sie zur Tür und wartete auf die Fortsetzung ihres Alptraumes. „Alles ok bei dir? Ich wollte gerade gehen und hab dich gehört.“ Bastian stand besorgt im Türrahmen. „Schon gut. Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt.“ Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr fügte sie hinzu: „Geh ruhig, du kommst noch zu spät.“ Natürlich wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, nach diesem Alptraum nicht allein in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Nur zögernd wandte sich Bastian zum Gehen. „Sicher? Du siehst gerade echt mies aus, Schatz.“ „Mach dir keinen Kopf, mir geht’s gut. Jetzt hau schon ab.“ Mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick ließ er sie allein. Noch ein wenig zittrig stand sie auf. Die schweißnasse Decke klebte an ihrem Körper und so trat sie als erstes den Gang ins Badezimmer an. Ihr war etwas unwohl, als sie sich unter die Dusche stellte. Doch als das angenehm heiße Wasser über ihren Körper strömte, spülte es alle Beklemmungen fort. In ein Badetuch gewickelt ging Valeria in die Küche und schaltete beschwingt die Kaffeemaschine an. Wesentlich entspannter schritt sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Kurz vor der Tür hielt sie inne. „Na komm schon, das war nur ein Traum. Es ist doch kompletter Schwachsinn Angst zu haben“, sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu. Sie fühlte sich unbeschreiblich lächerlich dabei, konnte sich aber nicht gegen die Furcht wehren, die langsam aber sicher Besitz von ihr ergriff. Für einen Moment ruhte ihre Hand auf der kalten Klinke, dann trat sie zögernd ein. Angewidert schaute sie auf die Schaufensterpuppe. Das fast glatte, nichtssagende Gesicht. Die vergilbten, schmalen Gliedmaßen. Hände, von denen die Finger in allzu gekünstelter Haltung abstanden. Geradezu alles an ihr war einfach abstoßend. Ein kalter Schauer packte Valeria. Wie lange hatte sie hier gestanden und die Puppe angestarrt? Eine Minute? Zwei? Vielleicht fünf oder doch eine Stunde? Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und nahm sich die erstbesten Stücke heraus. Nur schnell wieder raus aus diesem verfluchten Raum. Erst im Wohnzimmer zog sie sich tatsächlich an. Um sich ein bisschen abzulenken, stellte sie den Fernseher an und kurz darauf wieder aus. Kam denn wirklich nur noch Müll in der Glotze? Gab es tatsächlich Menschen, die sich diese Doku-Soap-Kacke ansahen oder – noch schlimmer – diesen Schwachsinn auch noch glaubten? Unruhig ging sie in die Küche und wollte sich eine Tasse Tee kochen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie zuvor Kaffee gemacht hatte und wanderte zurück zum Sofa. Eine Weile blätterte sie in einem Modemagazin und schlug es wieder zu, als sie feststellte, dass sie gar nicht wirklich hinschaute oder tatsächlich darin las. Ein Blick zur Uhr. Erst kurz nach 14 Uhr. Bastian hatte erst in etwa zwei Stunden Feierabend, plus die Zeit für den Heimweg. Wenn er nicht noch etwas einkaufen wollte, würde er allerfrühestens um 17 Uhr zurück sein. Viel zu lange, um alleine zu Hause zu sein. Valeria überlegte, ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen, aber dann müsste sie sich umziehen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie wieder zum Kleiderschrank gehen musste. Ins Schlafzimmer. Zu ihr. Sie schüttelte sich. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Würde Basti dich jetzt so sehen, würde er dich auslachen!“ Entschlossen stand sie vom Sofa auf. Vor der Tür hielt sie erneut inne. „Komm schon! Es ist doch ganz leicht, mach einfach auf, verdammt!“ Schnell stieß sie Tür auf und trat ein. Wie zuvor ließ sie den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und stellte sicher, dass die Schaufensterpuppe auch weiterhin in der Ecke neben Bastians Seite des Bettes stand. Der Versuch sich selbst Unbefangenheit vorzugaukeln, scheiterte kläglich. Je mehr sie versuchte, die Puppe zu ignorieren, desto hartnäckiger bohrte sie sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Langsam ging sie zur Kommode und zog eine Jeans heraus, den Blick starr auf die Schaufensterdekoration gerichtet. Rückwärts verließ sie den Raum und schlug die Tür zu. Sie zog sich um, hängte ihre Jogginghose über einen Stuhl im Wohnzimmer und verließ schnell die Wohnung. Noch nie hatte Valeria sich so erleichtert gefühlt, wenn sie ging. Mit jeder Stufe, die sie das Treppenhaus hinunter lief, fühlte sie sich unbeschwerter. Ein bestimmtes Ziel schwebte ihr nicht vor. Zuerst überlegte sie, in die Innenstadt zu fahren. Aber bei dem Gedanken an Geschäfte, in deren Schaufenstern nur weitere Puppen lauerten, drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Nein, nirgendwo hin, wo es Läden oder Kaufhäuser gab. Schließlich lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung des kleinen Parks in der Nähe. Eigentlich war es nur einen bessere Grünfläche, auf der eine Handvoll Bäume wuchsen. Doch nichts hätte sie jetzt zurück in die Wohnung gebracht, wo ihre Ängste angenehm weit zurückgeblieben waren. Ziellos wanderte sie zwischen den leeren Beeten und kahlen Büschen umher. Fast schon unbeschwert setzte sie sich auf eine der Bänke und genoss den eisigen Wind auf den Wangen. Normalerweise hasste sie den Winter und die Kälte, die mit ihm einherging. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Den Kopf in den Nacken legend, schaute sie zum Himmel. Stahlgraue Wolken würden bald neuen Schnee bringen. Valeria stand auf und schlenderte noch ein bisschen umher. Viel gab es hier nicht zu sehen. Wie spät mochte es wohl sein? Der Stand der Sonne war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe, der ganze Tag war schon düster und trüb gewesen. Ihr Handy hatte sie in der Eile in der Wohnung vergessen und in dem schlecht besuchten Park war auch sonst niemand unterwegs, den sie hätte fragen können. Also ging sie zurück zu den etwas belebteren Straßen. „Entschuldigung, können Sie mir sagen, wie spät es ist?“, fragte Valeria den erstbesten Passanten. Der ältere Mann zog missmutig den Ärmel seines Mantels zurück und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „15:21 Uhr“, fiel die knappe Antwort aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie war nur etwas über eine Stunde unterwegs. Sie bedankte sich noch bei dem Herrn und ging weiter. Wohin jetzt? Einfach in ein Café gehen, konnte sie nicht. Ihr Portemonnaie war in ihrer Handtasche, die sie bei ihrer „Flucht“ ebenfalls zu Hause vergessen hatte. „Verdammt!“, fluchend ging Valeria weiter. Der Wind, den sie vor Kurzem noch als so angenehm empfunden hatte, schnitt kalt in ihre Haut und die ersten Schneeflocken begannen in der Luft zu tanzen. Die Hände tiefer in die Jackentaschen vergrabend, wanderte sie die Straße entlang. Als das Schneetreiben jedoch dichter und der Himmel immer dunkler wurde, entschied sich Valeria dafür, doch zur Wohnung zurückzukehren. Vielleicht würde Bastian wieder da sein, wenn sie dort eintraf? Nur nicht zu schnell gehen, das steigerte die Chancen. Als sie wieder vor der Haustür stand, war es schon fast dunkel. Aber das musste bei dem Wetter nichts heißen. War sie erst gestern so leichtfüßig die Treppe hinaufgestiegen? Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Mit jeder Stufe, die sie erklomm, wuchs der Drang sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Auf dem Treppenabsatz der dritten Etage war sie stehen geblieben. „Los jetzt, weiter!“, feuerte sie sich leise an. Ihre Hand krampfte sich um das Geländer, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Geh! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.“ Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Die Wohnungstür ragte vor ihr auf, unheilverheißend wie das Tor zur Unterwelt. Umständlich – als wollte sie ihr Eintreten um jede mögliche Sekunde verzögern – kramte Valeria nach dem Schlüssel. „Wenigstens den hab ich nicht vergessen…“ Hörte sie da nicht Schritte? Bastian! Schnell schloss sie auf und eilte hinein. Der Flur war dunkel. „Bastian? Bist du da?“ Keine Antwort. Hatte sie sich die Schritte nur eingebildet? Sie stellte das Licht an und schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke. Trotz der behaglichen Wärme, konnte sie die Kälte nicht zur Gänze abschütteln. Unnötig langsam ging sie zu ihrem neuen Lieblingsraum: dem Wohnzimmer. Valeria schaltete auch dort schnell das Licht an, schnappte sich ihr Handy und setzte sich in die Ecke der Couch. Zwei verpasste Anrufe und eine SMS, meldete es vorwurfsvoll. Einmal von ihren Eltern und einmal von Bastian. Die SMS mahnte sie lediglich ihre Mailbox abzuhören. Eine Nachricht von Basti: „Hey Schatz, soll ich von unterwegs was zu essen mitbringen? Liebe dich.“ Ganz sicher nicht, dann würde er nur umso später wieder da sein! Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, 16:43 Uhr. Jetzt würde es sicher nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Für einen Moment überlegte Valeria ihre Eltern anzurufen, um sich noch ein bisschen abzulenken, verwarf den Gedanken aber bei einem Blick auf den Akkustand. Stattdessen wickelte sie sich in eine Decke und zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. „Scheiße, was ist denn nur los mit mir?“, flüsterte sie, als sie schon wieder zusammengefahren war, nur weil der Hund der Nachbarn gebellt hatte. Klar, sie hatte die Puppe von Anfang an nicht leiden können und sich auch schon immer unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt, aber seit dem Traum von letzter Nacht war es wirklich schlimm geworden. „Nicht nur, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit Selbstgespräche führe, ich habe allen Ernstes Angst, dass mich eine Schaufensterpuppe angreift…“ Endlich hörte sie das Schloss der Wohnungstür knacken. Kurz entschlossen legte sie sich hin und stellte sich schlafend. Bastian sollte nicht merken, dass sie die ganze Zeit, wie auf Kohlen sitzend, auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Hey Schatz, ich bin wieder da!“, schallte seine Stimme durch den kurzen Flur. Valeria blieb stumm liegen und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Lauschte dem Rascheln des Mantels, der in die Garderobe gehängt wurde und den Schritten, die sich näherten. Dann spürte sie Bastians Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Na, du Schlafmütze?“ Blinzelnd blickte sie in sein zärtlich lächelndes Gesicht. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben, hatte sie sich so erleichtert gefühlt. Die Freude, die sie in diesem Moment verspürte, war alles andere als gespielt. „Schön, dass du da bist“, sagte sie glücklich, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Der Rest des Nachmittages und der Abend verliefen wie immer. Valeria fühlte sich zunehmend lächerlicher. Wie konnte man nur so irrationale Ängste haben? Statt zu kochen, bestellten sie eine große Pizza mit Käse-Rand und legten eine DVD ein. Bastian erzählte von seinem Arbeitstag und zog sie damit auf, dass sie ihr Handy UND ihr Portemonnaie vergessen hatte. Es störte sie nicht. Hauptsache nicht mehr allein. Ob es nun an dem Stress, dem Winterspaziergang oder einfach der Erleichterung lag, irgendwann fiel ihr das Blinzeln immer schwerer und ihre Augen weigerten sich hartnäckig offen zu bleiben. Nachdem Bastian sie zum fünften Mal geweckt hatte, meinte er nur: „Willst du nicht lieber ins Bett gehen? Du bekommst doch schon gar nichts mehr mit. Ich komme auch gleich nach, ich will nur noch das Ende sehen.“ „Nein, nein. Ich bleib‘ auch noch hier“, wehrte sie schnell ab. Obwohl sie sich viel besser fühlte, seit Bastian zurück war, wollte sie nicht allein ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Mit bleischweren Lidern hockte Valeria auf der Couch und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Schlaf, bis die letzten endlosen Minuten von ‚Constantine‘ endlich vorüber waren. Todmüde schleppte sie sich ins Bett, damit rechnend sofort in einen komatösen Schlaf zu fallen. Doch als sie dort lag und den blassen Schemen hinter Bastian sah, war sie wieder hellwach. Schnell drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite, nur um heftig zusammenzuzucken, als er einen Arm um sie legte. Angespannt lag sie unter der Decke und versuchte zu schlafen. „Sie schaut mich an, ich weiß es“, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und hatte gleichzeitig panische Angst davor, was sie sehen könnte, wenn sie es tatsächlich täte. Krampfhaft hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, aus Furcht, jeden Moment könnte die helle Gestalt in ihr Sichtfeld rücken. Bastians gleichmäßiges, tiefes Atmen verriet, dass er schon längst schlief. Was sie noch viel mehr beunruhigte. Mit diesem schrecklichen Gefühl so komplett allein zu sein, verstärkte ihre Panik noch weiter. Valeria wachte früh auf. Die Nacht war alles andere als erholsam gewesen, sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Aber immerhin hatte sie nicht wieder von der Puppe geträumt, allein die Erinnerung an den letzten Traum ließ sie schaudern. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, draußen war es noch dunkel. Ihr Blick streifte die Schaufensterpuppe. Hatte sie gestern nicht noch näher an der Wand gestanden? „Schwachsinn“, dachte sie. „Es war stockdunkel, als wir ins Bett gegangen sind.“ Aber ein leiser Rest von Zweifel blieb. Sie drehte sich wieder um und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund, der noch immer friedlich schlief. Obwohl sie sich vollkommen ausgelaugt fühlte, konnte sie weder erneut einschlafen, noch sich entspannen. Normalerweise genoss sie die behagliche Wärme und die ruhige Zweisamkeit an solchen Morgen. Doch heute konnte sie nur daran denken, das Schlafzimmer so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Leise kletterte sie aus dem Bett, schnappte sich noch ein Sweatshirt von Bastian und ging hinaus. Als sie in den Badezimmerspiegel schaute, erschrak sie ein bisschen. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, strähniges, fettiges Haar umrahmte ihr fahles Gesicht. Erschöpft schleppte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen. Obwohl sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, schlief sie fast augenblicklich ein. Als sie wieder erwachte, war es schon viel heller. Aus der Küche drang das vielversprechende Brummen der Kaffeemaschine. Mit knackenden Gelenken stand sie auf, die alte Couch war nicht gerade die bequemste Bettstatt. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und ließ ihre zärtlichen Blicke über Bastians Rücken gleiten, während er den Toaster bestückte. In diesem Moment wurde Valeria wieder einmal klar, dass sie ihn aus ganzer Seele liebte. Erfüllt von diesem plötzlichen Gefühl der Wärme, schritt sie durch den kleinen Raum, umarmte ihren Liebsten, legte ihren Kopf von hinten an seine Schulter und atmete seinen Duft ein. Es war einer jener Augenblicke, in denen man das Gefühl hatte, das Herz könnte vor Glück zerspringen. „Guten Morgen, Engel.“ Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Entsetzt stieß Valeria ihn von sich. Sie war es. Das vergilbte „Gesicht“ schaute sie an. Sie trug seine Kleidung, streckte ihre widerliche Plastikhand aus, als sie näher kam. Valeria wich zurück und stieß gegen die Wand. „Schatz! Valle!“ Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie geradeaus. „Hey, ich bin’s!“, dumpf drang eine vage bekannte Stimme zu ihr durch. Spürte Hände, die sich um ihre zitternden Schultern legten. „Lass mich los!“ Sie wollte schreien, aber die Worte kamen nur erschreckend leise über ihre bebenden Lippen. „Lass… mich…“, stieß sie unter Auferbietung aller Kräfte hervor. Ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen und sackte vollkommen hilflos auf den Küchenboden. „Pscht… hey, ganz ruhig… es ist alles ok…“ Beruhigende Worte bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg in Valerias Bewusstsein. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und ihre Glieder zitterten unkontrollierbar. Sie zwang sich die Puppe anzusehen. Unsagbar langsam realisierte sie Bastians Gesicht. Spürte die Wärme seiner Hände, die auf ihren Schultern lagen. Es war seine Haut, nicht das scheußliche Plastik. Sah, wie seine Lippen undeutliche Worte formten, die kaum zu ihr durchdrangen. Aber es war Bastian! Hemmungslos schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme, immer wieder von den abebbenden Wellen des Grauens geschüttelt. „Du hältst mich sicher für total übergeschnappt“, flüsterte Valeria leise, während sich ihre Hände um eine Tasse heißen Tee krallten. „Überhaupt nicht.“ Bastian hielt sie noch immer im Arm und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar. „Du hattest einfach nur einen schlimmen Alptraum.“ Sie lächelte nervös. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm „nur“ von ihrem Traum erzählt. Aus Angst, er würde sie dann tatsächlich für verrückt und hysterisch halten, hatte sie ihm den Rest verschwiegen. Schweigend nippte sie an ihrem Pfefferminztee. „Ich glaube, eine schöne heiße Dusche ist jetzt genau das Richtige“, brach Bastian das Schweigen, als sie sich sichtlich beruhigt und ihre Tasse geleert hatte. „Und ich glaube, du hast Recht“, sie schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln und trabte ins Bad. Ihr Anblick war nicht minder erbärmlich, als vor noch ein paar Stunden. Normalerweise ließ sie sich gerne Zeit zum Duschen und widmete sich ausgiebig der Körperpflege, aber heute mussten Shampoo und Duschgel reichen. Nervös trocknete sie sich ab und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Bastian gerade im Schlafzimmer war. Wenigstens konnte sie sich diesmal in Frieden anziehen. Valeria mied krampfhaft den Blick zur Schaufensterpuppe und versuchte sich möglichst unbefangen zu verhalten. Sie hörte noch, wie er irgendetwas erzählte, aber kaum ein Wort drang zu ihr durch. „Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, Bastian klang ein bisschen beleidigt. „Ich- Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?“ „Ich dachte, wir gehen heute Abend noch ins Kino. Lust?“ Ihre Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf: „Klar, gerne.“ Dann würde sie ein paar Stunden nicht zusammen mit der Puppe in einer Wohnung verbringen müssen. Am späten Nachmittag brachen die beiden auf. Valeria fühlte sich unheimlich erleichtert, als sich hinter ihnen die Tür schloss. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen zu Fuß zu gehen, damit sie noch früher los konnten. Bastian legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und erzählte belanglose Geschichten vom Studium und von der Arbeit. Den Vorfall vom Morgen hatte er längst vergessen. Aber es störte sie nicht – im Gegenteil, so würde er ihren Panikattacken keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Je näher sie dem Kino kamen, desto mehr häuften sich die Geschäfte am Rand der Straßen. Mit Unbehagen schaute sie in die Schaufenster der kleinen Boutiquen. Obwohl die meisten dieser Puppen ganz anders aussahen, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr war, als würden sie ihr nachschauen, die Köpfe zur Seite neigen und miteinander tuscheln. Stur schaute sie geradeaus. „Jetzt ist es soweit… ich werde endgültig verrückt“, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Bastian drückte sie fester an sich, offenbar schrieb er ihr Zittern der Kälte zu. Im Kino sahen sie sich eine Liebeskomödie an. Normalerweise mochte sie solche Filme und sie wusste, dass es Bastians Entschuldigung für den vergessenen Jahrestag war – er selbst konnte mit diesem Genre nichts anfangen – aber heute fiel es ihr schwer, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Film zu widmen. Gedankenverloren wühlte sie im Popcorn-Eimer. Was sollte sie nur tun, wenn sie wieder zurück wären? Morgen würden die Vorlesungen wieder anfangen und sie konnte sich nicht immer davor drücken, die Wohnung zu betreten, solange ihr Freund nicht zu Hause war. „Was hast du, Schatz? Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so komisch.“ Bastian schloss die Haustür auf. „Nichts, alles ok“, wehrte Valeria ab. Ihr schnürte sich die Kehle zu, als sie die Treppen hinauf schaute. Jede Stufe trug sie näher zu ihr zurück. Kalter Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn. Obwohl sie diesmal nicht allein war, kostete sie es eine unheimliche Anstrengung ihrem Freund hinauf zu folgen. Zurück in der Wohnung zog sich Bastian in das gemeinsame Büro zurück und setzte eine Hausarbeit fort, während Valeria noch einmal den Fernseher anstellte und vor sich hin dämmerte. Sie spielte schon ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, einfach auf der Couch zu schlafen, als sie hörte, wie Bastian im Nebenzimmer langsam die Zelte abbrach. Wie am Abend zuvor machten sie sich gemeinsam fertig. Valeria zog sich gerade um, als Bastian noch einmal aus dem Zimmer ging, um sein Handy an das Netzteil anzuschließen. Fast augenblicklich verfiel sie in eine Starre. „Fuck! Basti ist doch nur nebenan und trotzdem hab‘ ich so einen Schiss“, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, ging sie auf ihre Seite des Bettes zu. Erst als sie die Decke zurückschlug, merkte sie, wie ihre eiskalten Hände bebten. Reglos stand die Puppe in ihrer Ecke. Den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, den recht Arm leicht nach oben hin angewinkelt, als würde sie sich über irgendetwas amüsieren. Valeria fixierte sie hasserfüllt: „Als würde sie mich verspotten. Für meine erbärmliche Angst!“ Ja, sie fühlte sich erbärmlich, armselig, minderwertig. Für einen Moment wandelten sich all ihre Ängste und all ihre Scham in Zorn. Trotzig warf sie sich auf ihr Kissen. „Wenn dieses Drecksteil morgen nicht aus der Wohnung verschwindet, schaffe ich es selbst auf den Müll!“ Zitternd wachte Valeria auf. Im Zimmer war es eiskalt. Missmutig schaute sie auf den Wecker, es war erst zwei Uhr nachts. Der Grund für die frostigen Verhältnisse war schnell gefunden: Bastian, der Frischluft-Fanatiker, hatte das Fenster offen gelassen. „Und das mitten im Winter“, ärgerte sie sich. Schlaftrunken stand sie auf und schlurfte auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um es wieder zu schließen. Sie hob gerade die Hand, als sie mit dem Ellenbogen gegen etwas stieß. Mit starrem Blick, drehte sie den Kopf und schaute geradewegs in das bleiche Gesicht der Puppe. Erschrocken schlug sie beide Hände auf den Mund, um nicht panisch loszuschreien. Das konnte nicht sein! Die Puppe stand sonst immer weiter in der Ecke und das hatte das Gesicht dem Bett zugewendet! Vollkommen gelähmt, flüsterte sie: „Was willst du von mir?“ Unendlich langsam hob die Schaufensterpuppe ihren scheußlichen, kahlen Kopf, öffnete ihren widerwärtigen, angedeuteten Mund und sprach: „Dich.“ „Neeeiiin!“ Sie hatte die Kontrolle über ihre Glieder zurück und schlug wild um sich. „Hey, Schatz. Ganz ruhig…“ Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie noch immer im Bett lag. „Pscht, schon ok… du hattest nur wieder einen Alptraum“, Bastian redete sanft auf Valeria ein. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, ohne dass sie es wirklich merkte, bis er sie behutsam beiseite wischte. „Das Ding wieder?“, er zeigte auf die Puppe. Mit vor Scham gesenkten Kopf nickte sie. „Du hältst mich für total durchgeknallt, oder?“ „Nein, Schatz“, wehrte er ab. „Viele Menschen haben Angst vor irgendwas und wenn es dich so fertig macht, hättest du mir es sagen sollen. Ich werde sie gleich morgen Früh wegwerfen.“ Zärtlich schloss er sie in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie sich, trotz der Gegenwart der Schaufensterpuppe, wieder vollkommen entspannen. „Ich liebe dich, Basti.“ „Ich dich auch“, erwiderte er liebevoll. Tröstliche Wärme durchströmte sie. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie sehr ihr die Sicherheit, die seine Nähe ihr jetzt spendete, gefehlt hatte. Friedvoll schlief sie in seinen Armen ein. Morgen würde der Alptraum ein Ende haben. „Schon wieder ein Traum?“ Es war einer jener seltsamen Träume, die man aus der Sicht eines anderen sieht und in denen einem von Anfang an klar ist, dass man träumt. Draußen war es noch dunkel, aber die Scheinwerfer der vorbeifahrenden Autos ließen die Tropfen geschmolzenen Schnees auf der Fensterscheibe wie kleine Diamanten aufblitzen. Valeria schwebte im Schlafzimmer, die Betten waren leer. Dann sah sie ihr Traumabbild herein kommen. Gut gelaunt ging sie zum Schrank. Kein Wunder, schließlich würde heute diese furchtbare Schaufensterpuppe auf der Müllhalde landen. Traum-Bastian kam jetzt ebenfalls herein und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich bring sie schon mal nach vorne“, sagte er. Valeria wunderte sich: „Hier ist doch gar nichts mehr?“ Er kam auf Stelle zu, von der sie still die Szenerie beobachtete. Offenbar war sie für die Traum-Gestalten doch nicht so unsichtbar, wie sie erst gedacht hatte. Bastian legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und hob sie mühelos hoch. Als er am Spiegel vorbei ging, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen: Er hielt die Schaufensterpuppe im Arm! Schlagartig überkam sie die Gewissheit, dass sie diesmal nicht träumte. „Bastian, ich bin es! Ich bin hier!“ Natürlich blieb sie stumm. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich grauenvoll taub an. Jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen oder auch nur den kleinsten Laut hervorzubringen, blieb erfolglos. Bastian stellte sie neben der Wohnungstür ab. „Aber wenn ich die Puppe bin, heißt das-? Das ist doch unmöglich! Wie?!“. Panisch wirbelten ihre Gedanken immer schneller im Kreis. Valeria schaute hilflos auf die Tür. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, ihm irgendein Zeichen zu geben, würde Bastian sie gleich auf den Müll werfen! Aus der anderen Richtung hörte sie eine Stimme, die früher ihre gewesen war: „Ich bin froh, dass dieses gruselige Teil heute verschwindet.“ Dann trat ihr Körper in ihr Sichtfeld. Ein hässliches, hinterhältiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, legte sie die Arme um ihren Hals und sagte: „Ciao, du scheußliches Ding.“ Dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte leise: „Ich sagte doch, ich will nur dich.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas